I'll Stand By You
by DawnInk
Summary: Derek's sister (kathryn) fell in love with Aiden and got pregnant. Nobody knows, but Derek. Who happy because he's gonna become an uncle, but the baby's father doesn't share his enthusiasm. One-Shot


Derek waited outside the bathroom as he waited for his little sister to come on out. For the past few days she's been feeling rather nauseous, so now she was starting to suspect that she was pregnant. With Aiden's child. The former alpha wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that. She wasn't too much younger than he was and had every right to make her own decisions, but one of the twins? **Really? **She couldn't pick someone else?

Just at Derek was about to go over to the couch and take a seat, his sister Kathryn finally emerged from the bathroom. Derek froze and looked up at her. Her eyes were glued to her pregnancy test. "What does it say?" He asked, walking over to her.

Kathryn looked up at him with a worried gaze and pulled her lips into a thin line, "I was right, I'm pregnant."

Derek paused for a moment. For a second he felt like screaming and punching the wall, but he calmed himself and let out a heavy sigh, "Alight… What do you want to do?"

"Well I don't know how Aiden is going to take this, but," She looked up at him with a determined expression on her face, "I've decided I'm going to keep it."

"What if he doesn't want it?"

"Then I'll raise it on my own." She replied.

"No you won't." Derek place his hands on both her shoulders, "No matter what, I'll be there for you. Understand? You're my sister and I'm behind you in this 100% of the way."

"Thanks." She pulled her lips into a tight smile and pulled her brother into a hug.

Derek held onto her tight before he finally murmured, "Besides, I kind of like the idea of being an uncle."

She chuckled, "Yeah, you'd be a good one. Way better than Peter at least."

"Please." Derek rolled his eyes, still holding his sister, "A monkey could do better than him."

—-

Kathryn invited Aiden over an hour later to tell him the news. Of course she kicked Derek out befor he got there. The last thing she wanted was for the two of them to get into the fight if it turned out Aiden didn't want anything to do with her after this.

It took him a bit, but eventually he showed up in his sexy leather jacket and cute little grin. When he walked in through the sliding door, he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Hey babe." He grinned down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It's been a while. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Kathryn looked down to the floor, feeling guilty that his words rang true, "Yeah, sorry about that. This week has been really tough and I wasn't sure how to deal with it with you there."

"What do you mean?" He looked down at her confused.

Reluctantly, she pushed the former alpha back and took a step away from him, "Aiden… I need to tell you something important. And I'm not quite sure how you're going to handle it…"

"What is it?" He narrowed his eyes. Kathryn could see now that he was starting to assume the worst so she quickly dismissed a few of his ideas.

"I'm not cheating on you or dying or whatever else you're starting to think in your head. Okay? So you can calm down a bit."

"Then what's going on Kathryn? You don't talk for me for a week and now you call me out of the blue and want to tell me something. Just spit it out! All this waiting for you to just come out and say it is starting to freak me-"

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted, then covered her mouth and stared up at him with frightened eyes.

Aiden froze, "Wha-"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated slower, but neither of them missed the shakiness in her voice.

Aiden opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was, "Okay…. Uh…"

"Yes?"

"…What do you want to do with it?"

"Well," she sighed, somewhat relived that the guy hadn't flat out rejected her already after hearing her news, "I want to keep it. I mean I don't expect anything from you Aiden. I get it if you don't want anything to do with me after this, but I thought you should know…"

"Me not want anything to do with you?" He shook his head, "Is that seriously what you think?"

"Well um, yeah." She nodded, replying truthfully, "Aiden, I don't have any illusions as to the kind of guy you are. You're a player. A bachelor kind of guy. Someone like you wouldn't want anything to do with a girl with a baby-"

"Well your forgetting the fact that it's not just a baby- it my baby! Ours!" he took her hand and pulled close to him, "Listen, I'm not the best guy when it comes to this kind of stuff, but I'm going to be square with you. I don't think this is good. I've made a lot of enemies in my past and if any of them find out about this, they'd come after you."

Kathryn looked up at him wanting to say something, but she just remained quiet as continued.

"But… If you really want to go through with this… Then I'll stand by you."

The young Hale looked up him surprised and felt her jaw slacked in disbelief, "R-really?"

"Of course. You're having my pup. That practically makes you my mate. I'll do whatever it takes to protect the both of you. No matter what. Alright?"

The girl nodded and let him take her into his arms and hold her close, "Thank you, Aiden. Really. I don't know what I would have done if you had said-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Aiden cut her off by crashing his lips down onto hers and pulled her into a hot passionate kiss. Things wouldn't be easy or the two of them. They both knew that, but at least they'd face their problems together and neither of them would be alone in the upcoming trials before them.


End file.
